vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laxus Dreyar
|-|Laxus Dreyar= |-|Laxus in X784= |-|Laxus in X792= Summary Laxus Dreyar is an S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's former master, Makarov Dreyar, and son of Ivan Dreyar. Laxus is also a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, due to his father implanting a Dragon Lacrima in him when he was young. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A | 6-C Name: Laxus Dreyar Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (can affect Acnologia's Non-Corporeal spirit), Magic, Breath Attack, Enhanced Senses and Reflexes, Extrasensory Perception ,Lightning Manipulation, Lightning Absorption (To heal and boost himself), Transformation, Light Manipulation, Intangibility and Flight (Via Lightning Body), Skilled in Rune Magic, Can create a Thought Projection of himself, Skilled in Organic Link Magic, Can paralyze the opponent with his lightning attacks, Resistance to Illusions (Also able to completely break out of them if given the chance), Lightning, and to Sleep Inducement, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Was stated to be on Gildarts level of Power. Fought on par with Hades for a bit) | Mountain level+ (Defeated Jura, who was capable of matching Jellal) | Island level (Was going to One-Shot Ajeel. While severely weakened, he defeated Assault Mode Wall Eehto, who has resistance to lightning. Comparable to FDKM Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can use lightning for both attack and movement purposes. Kept pace with Natsu and Gajeel simultaneously) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Wall while weakened. Superior to Erza) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Called Erza "weak") | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: City Class | Mountain Class+ | Island Class Durability: City level (Took attacks from Mystogan. Survived Hades's Amaterasu without any magic in his body) | Mountain level+ (Took hits from Jura) | Island level (Took hits from Assault Mode Wall while severely weakened) Stamina: Extremely Large (Was able to keep fighting Natsu and Gajeel after casting Thunder Palace and fighting Mystogan, and still cast Fairy Law afterwards. Battled Wall Eehto even while his organs were severely injured) Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Headphones, Lacrima | Lacrima | Lacrima Intelligence: Above Average (Made a whole plan to take over the Fairy Tail Guild that almost successfully worked) Weaknesses: Laxus has motion sickness. His lightning can be redirected by metals. Fairy Law takes an immense toll of Laxus' stamina and can only be used against those he truly views as enemies. In addition, Fairy Law consumes its user's lifespan proportionally to the number of targets. Laxus also cannot eat his own lightnings to replenish his stamina or to stop his own attacks sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning Magic: Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. * Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Laxus, with his great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. * Lightning Resistance: Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Laxus is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. * Raging Bolt: Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him. * Thunder Palace: Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic. * Lightning Body: Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. * Thunder Bullets: Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. * Lightning Explosion: Laxus Punches his opponent and a huge explosion of lightning explodes from his hand. * Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning: A technique crafted as an homage to his great-grandfather, Yuri Dreyar, this particular lightning is notably different, as it is dark-red in color. Additionally, Laxus described it as being "lightning that goes beyond lightning," and used it to defeat Wall Eehto, who is normally unaffected by electricity, but utilized the unique, explosive property of this kind of lightning to punch through his Machias foe. Lightning_Magic.gif|Lightning Blast Raging_Bolt.gif|Raging Bolt Hall_Of_Thunder.jpg|Thunder Palace Hades_vs._Laxus.gif|Lightning Body Thunder_Bullets.gif|Thunder Bullets Lightning_Explosion.gif|Lightning Explosion Laxus_defeats_Wall.png|Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guild mates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. * Lightning Dragon's Roar: Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against Hades and Flare Corona. * Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd: Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. * Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist: Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Jaw: Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating Tempesta, a Demon from the Books of Zeref as well as a member of Tartarus' fearsome Nine Demon Gates, in a single shot, and thus forcing the latter to unleash his Magical Barrier Particles. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder : Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. This is first seen used to defeat Jura Neekis. Lightning_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Lightning Dragon's Roar Lightning_Dragon's_Breakdown_Fist.gif|Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist Lightning_Dragon's_Heavenward_Halberd.gif|Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Lightning_Dragon's_Jaw.gif|Lightning Dragon's Jaw Roaring_Thunder.gif|Roaring Thunder Thought Projection: Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. Organic Link Magic: Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify. Fairy Law: A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area. This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands; such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "''Fairy Law, activate!". Laxus made claim to have mastered '''Fairy Law', and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently cast, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart. Laxus_Fairy_Law.jpg|Laxus Casting Fairy Law Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Gallery Laxus.png Laxus.jpg Laxus Dreyar.jpg Luxus_anime_x791_by_Fuji.png Laxus_Huge_Explosion.jpg Laxus_Big_Boom!!!.gif Seven Dragon Slayers.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Rune Users Category:Adults Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Pressure Users